Unique Endblade Work
This page and property of Joaquim7210 |owner = Jiro Santos Lima All|type = Anti-Unit~???|rank = E~???|range = 1~????|target = 1~????|info = Hacker sword stronger than evolve and steal and learn effects and skills everything that touches.}} Unique Endblade Work : I am the Soul of the Sword '(ユニークなエンドブレード作品：私は剣の魂,''Yunīkuna endoburēdo sakuhin: Watashi wa ken no tamashī, localizad in "My Soul and My Heart is My Body") '''Reinforcement and Projection are the basic principles of magic, but what happens when its progress and wounds caused by items and special weapons begin to appear traces of armor, shields, barriers, swords, other materials as an assimilation process that the soul, the heart and The body can work together or separately, but everyone follows something like the desire to create and even get hurt in the process. In the process of creating this weapon, he is examined in the soul, where he finds a simple nameless sword in the void of his mind in the past, in the internal process of building a Reality Marble and Marble Phantasm around the power of the First Magic. Being a Dragon Origin and an Elemental Affinity All being the soul of an otherworldly Katana Tachi is one with potential for all or even more. Invocation Jiro and All use an enchantment to make it easier to invoke the Two Realities in your mind with First Magic. It's near a "Ten-Count" aria, using a launcher poem as a base, a Firm elegy in All's case, used to activate High Thaumaturgy. Jiro describes this as a suggestion to change himself and the words that will "connect GD". Their songs differ slightly due to the different experiences in their respective lives. Enchantment lines can be spoken at any time without preparation, and All can stop between lines to talk and then resume smoothly. The first line is often used to strengthen a projection, such as using assimilate and using Caladbolg power by Jiro and using Lord Camelot by All with Dragon Claw to simulate the shield. Once the incantations are completed, a darkness forms in your mind that emits sounds of water to form a boundary and a wall to the boundary field. Bright light fills the vision of the present and manifests an altar sealed by white ropes, with shadows of dark black trees falling untouched by its body. It is a realm of occult in your body and mind, of swords anchored in the tree and marked with name. It is a world compared to a temple, with a weapon, a large tree to sit and meditate on. The base of the world in your mind and body is a path to peace that spreads endlessly in your mind. It is the ultimate illusion GD saw on the verge of will, the only pride left in him, and it is where Jiro promises to defend his ideals along the way at the events of a young hunter's Stories. Reflection of this inner world depends on your state of mind and your experiences in life, which means that they are completely different and incompatible with each other. Allé formed from the base of having been the one who overcame the forgotten by everything, including his own friends, and in the end, having been granted only this spell. Jiro is able to realize his version by deciding that his ideals and dreams, though created, flawed but fair, are still worth fighting and defending. This space reflects in their personalities and experiences, which show what is hidden in the center of their star and ready to be born. Or be forged with the beats of your soul in combat and your blood that is lost in the process. Not only that, but this sword comes with a unique and unexplained effects set and not only a projection and reinforcement are real. Having Pain Learning Name is the name of your first and only weapon. What is a dangerous hack as used in its age can do immense damage to Earth and Reality at the Time of the Universe. Usage Mind Jiro 01.gif|evolve and steal and learn effects Stores the learned Jiro.jpg|Stores the learned Star The purpose of this is to gather information to strengthen your own and everything related to your sword state when you are hurt by something or come in contact with Excalibur and hurt by some diversified mystic code, expanding the mystic code, your expert mystic code. The Internal Mystic Code acts with unlimited 01 that unites your magical circuits and creates your specific combat set, capturing the effects of weapons and merging into Ookurikara itself and storing stars in the sky of your stored mind. But in order for this to happen, you need to be injured by the weapon or contact Noble Phantasms. When you learn something new, a star comes to your mind with the acquired power. As a result, a bearer's sword and reflection can bleed a sword on its own against everything and the world if it is your opponent. A sword is nothing without the content "Lima" and the name it received is also one of the names engraved on the tree. As a memory effect, the power of weapons that contact a gift from God is replicated, a name with a tree effect that comes from the user's experience and pain in the face of combat. As time goes on, the tree gets bigger and bigger with the level of knowledge stored in its internal world. This effect is so powerful that an attack from And coming from Gate of Babylon caused it to crack the password of the key that keeps changing the combination. Assimilated Sword. Assimilated from within, your mind is wounded by these melee weapons, such as swords, knives and daggers, whose effect is within the Ookurikara. and can be accessed at any time, but one at a time except Key Gate of Babylon. Assimilated Barrier. The special protective barriers you get from people close to you like shirou, after biting and accidentally drinking your blood, the mysterious effects of avalon from a near-automated analysis or touching Tamamo's mirror, even if it's different from a barrier. Assimilated Armor. Armors assimilated into the sword can be attributed to the armor itself by slashing Siegfried's back in combat or punching the berserker's face for lucidity. contact with always asimilated. Assimilated Shield. The armor claw is a small shield that can reveal the power of an assimilated shield and use it to defend itself more effectively. Assimilated Spear. Assimilated spears that can be used for long range medium combat. Assimilated Techniques. Noble ghosts that manifest as techniques and skills. They can be used after being mastered and thoroughly trained for mastery. Assimilated Self. Metamorphosis can be altered to take on and assimilate features of alternative forms based on one's own body although it is subject to the influence of the form temporarily. Assimilated Mounts. But you can also recreate powerful mounts from the past that will accept you as a master, the older, bigger and harder to assemble is familiar. Outside Effects Ookurikara Sword is Key.jpg|Formalcraft Partial Sealing. Hair Jiro.jpg|Side effect. Over time, as a side effect of the soul-supplementing sword, the captivity of offensive and defensive points becomes stronger and stronger, strengthening the mind, body, and spirit. Space is a key that gives you access to infinite possibilities greater than any treasure, because it is the soul that is worth more than anything. As a result of extensive use and access to different Noble Phantasms, hair changes color, not only because it is mixed race, but because it has so much magical energy production as your body. According to Paracelsus and Archer, this power is changing from the inside out and is becoming something new. To stop this painful process, your tattoo has been redone so you need a more complex process than usual. It took the support of five casters to remake his tattoo to the mold to control all that force. besides practical practices to control all this power. As an effect of enhancement it may possess traits of the personalities of the Noble Phantasms bearers with a bond. Variations All English= I am the heart of the soul of my dragon sword. Steel is my body and fire is my pure blood. I created only one blade. Conscious of destructive force, and aware of infinite gain. Reach the Faith to create the weapon, waiting for someone to arrive. I have no regrets. This is the only way I follow to create. My whole life has been a Unique Endblade Work. |-| Japanese= 私はドラゴンソードの魂の心です。 鉄は私の体であり、火は私の純粋な血です。 ブレードを1つだけ作成しました。 破壊的な力を意識し、 無限のゲインを認識しています。 信仰に到達して武器を作り、誰かが到着するのを待ちます。 申し訳ありません。 これは私が作成する唯一の方法です。 私の人生はユニークなエンドブレード作品でした。 |-| Brazil= Eu sou o coração da alma da minha espada de dragão. Aço é meu corpo e fogo é meu sangue puro. Eu criei apenas uma lâmina. Consciente de força destrutiva, e ciente do ganho infinito. Chegue à Fé para criar a arma, esperando alguém chegar. Eu não estou arrependido. Esta é a única maneira que eu sigo a criar. Toda a minha vida tem sido um Trabalho exclusivo da lâmina final. Jiro English= I am the heart of the soul of my Dragon sword. Steel is my body and fire is my pure blood. I created only one blade. Conscious of strength, and aware of the gain. Get to the Faith to create the weapon, waiting for someone to arrive. I have no regrets. This is the only way I follow. My whole life has been Unique Endblade Work. |-| Japanese= 私は私のドラゴンの剣の魂の心です。 鉄は私の体であり、火は私の純粋な血です。 ブレードを1つだけ作成しました。 強さを意識して、 ゲインを認識します。 信仰になって武器を作り、誰かが到着するのを待ちます。 後悔はありません。 これは私が従う唯一の方法です。 私の人生はユニークエンドブレードワークでした。 |-| Brazil= Eu sou o coração da alma da minha espada de dragão. Aço é meu corpo e fogo é meu sangue puro. Eu criei apenas uma lâmina. Consciente de força, E ciente do ganho. Chegue à Fé para criar a arma, esperando alguém chegar. Eu não estou arrependido. Esta é a única maneira que eu sigo. Toda a minha vida tem sido um trabalho exclusivo da Lamina Final. Jiro (PRISMA☆ILLYA Fanon) English= A |-| Japanese= B |-| Brazil= D Trivia * Gilgamesh hates to fall into the trap now that his treasures can be used by others. * This power can be an Imaginary Numerical Space my Mind, with the power of the First Magic"The Nothing Materialized." Note * I know this is too stolen. * think of a sword with the power of Rogue Marvel. Category:Unknown rank Noble Phantasms Category:Unclassified Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Marble Phantasm Category:Reality Marbles Category:Reality Marble Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Swords Category:E rank Noble Phantasms Category:D Rank Noble Phantasms Category:C Rank Noble Phantasms Category:B rank Noble Phantasms Category:A rank Noble Phantasms Category:EX Rank Noble Phantasms Category:Creation Itens